1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a respiratory air filter.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, filter devices are known that have a half mask and a filter element associated therewith. When needed, a person places the half mask over the nose and mouth such that he can only inhale air that has previously flowed through the filter element into the mask. Such filter devices are relatively complex in design and not suitable for low-cost mass production.
Consequently, the object of the invention is to provide a respiratory air filter that is designed as simply as possible and is inexpensive to produce.